


You Again

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cities, Late at Night, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: I start to notice different things, like the spray paint on the sides of buildings making them look like some kind of abstract art that you would only really see in a fancy building, and the stars fading into the dark sky, them too small and us too fast to make them really relevant at all, and the little bits of rubbish flying along the road beside us as you drive, flapping around like it doesn't know what to do.Who am I to say no to someone like you?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> wash ur hands

"Hey," you say, and your eyes light up with the stars like it's all one and the same, like there were never two things that were so different and yet still so very similar. The smile of the moon is reflected in the shape of your lips, curved and soft and hiding so many things that we could still find out if we just _try._  
You hold your hand out, fingers relaxed but reaching, and tilt your head to the right a little. Your smile widens, teeth flashing against the night as you say, _"Come step on the moon with me."_

Who am I to say no to someone like you?

The engine is warm and thrums along with our shared breaths, the tires eating up the road as you steer. The sounds the bike makes are loud, like they're the only noise in the world, like maybe there really isn't anything else at all. Streetlights blur overhead, white-yellow lines streaking by like paint strokes through the night. Tall buildings shoot by in just a glance, levels and layers blending like they're all just the same. 

It's really quite beautiful, in ways that symbolize how little things really matter when everything travels so fast, how the details are only ever there to distract you from the big picture. But tonight I feel like I need to be distracted, so I look a little harder. 

I start to notice different things, like the spray paint on the sides of buildings making them look like some kind of abstract art that you would only really see in a fancy building, and the stars fading into the dark sky, them too small and us too fast to make them really relevant at all, and the little bits of rubbish flying along the road beside us as you drive, flapping around like it doesn't know what to do. 

This world is really quite mad, looking at the picture as a whole and ignoring the oh so important little things. Things so delicate and pretty and sad, things so fundamental to everything everyone does that they get swept under the rug. 

My head begins to feel stuffy, like someone's crumpled it up into a little ball, so I tighten my arms around you, feeling you breathe as we keep on going. It's getting a little darker now, away from the center of the city. Out here, where the people and the places are all a little more calm and quiet, I feel like I might just be able to live, if only for a little while, like I can actually complete something, away from the suppressed cage of grey buildings painted with scoffed-at inspiration. 

"How long are we going to be out here?" I ask you after a while. 

You laugh, and turn around. "Until you're you again," you shout.

We stay out there for a long time.


End file.
